


Unexpected, As Always

by restlessandordinary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Forgiveness, Kissing, Light Ansgt, M/M, Sectumsempra Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary
Summary: Harry cupped his face in his hands and whispered as gently as he could.“I want to see you.”





	Unexpected, As Always

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the Drarry discord flash fic monthly drabble challenge. A prompt was 'Lumos" and limited to 429 words. This was my first participation and it was a challenge to keep the word count low and still get across everything I wanted to. Thanks to @magpiefngrl for hosting this month, and to everyone on discord for the support and the amazing comments!

Even Harry himself had trouble explaining how it had happened; he and Draco somehow navigating the ruins of their tragic history and becoming unexpected friends, then one day decidedly more than friends. Draco could make him laugh like no one else and Harry felt a wave of warmth and accomplishment every time he coaxed a genuine smile from Draco.

Draco always insisted it be pitch black when he removed his shirt while kissing Harry or when cuddling close to him before falling fast asleep. Harry didn’t mind, but wanted Draco to know that he accepted him just as he was, no matter what. So the next time Draco slipped quietly between the curtains and then beneath his sheets, Harry waited until Draco was straddling his hips, removing his shirt before leaning down for a kiss. Harry cupped his face in his hands and whispered as gently as he could.

“I want to see you.”

Feeling a shudder go through Draco’s entire body, Harry rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on his cheeks. He felt Draco nod, hesitant but certain. Harry didn’t reach for his wand, just closed his eyes and focused.

“Lumos.”

To his surprise, an orb of warm light appeared at the tip of each finger. They lit Draco’s face, a tense but trusting expression reflected there. Harry’s eyes wandered downward and a harsh gasp escaped him as he saw the pink, mottled scars crisscrossing Draco’s pale chest. Scars Harry had put there, foolish and scared. His hands hovered near Draco’s chest, making shadows dance along the edges of each raised line.

Draco wrapped his hands softly around Harry’s and placed them on his chest. Harry ran his shaking fingertips over the damage he had wrought and was sure he could feel his heart breaking. That Draco could forgive him for this, could trust him so wholly. Love him. Harry felt an impossible warmth in his chest, spreading slowly towards his fingers. The lights on his fingertips began to shine more brightly and Harry looked down to see Draco’s scars healing, the rigid pink lines fading. Leaving no trace of the terror and pain that put them there.

“Harry,” Draco breathed out, awestruck. His voice was hushed, as if speaking too loudly would cause the scars to reappear.

Harry shrugged, looked up at Draco to see that smile, Harry’s favorite smile, lighting up his face. Draco’s lips were suddenly on his, an exhilarated laugh bubbling out of him.

Harry’s magic had been the cause of the scars, it seemed only right that his magic be what healed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr :)
> 
> @restlessandordinary


End file.
